Currently, most thermal printers achieve acceptable color to color image registration by the use of a capstan roller having sharp peaks, as shown in FIGS. 3A-B, which penetrate the receiver for optimum traction to avoid slippage during receiver transport. While this presents no grave problems for a simplex print, since the marks produced are on the back side of the print, for duplex printing this unimproved method leaves noticeable impression marks on receiver media constructed with a dual-sided voided layer. The impression marks appear in the image area of the print. These impression marks, or depressions, do not allow dye from the dye donor web to reach the receiver media which leaves behind discolored areas on the print, such as white dots. It is noted that the present invention is not limited in any way only to duplex printing methods because the non perforating design of the presently disclosed methods and apparatuses can be implemented in non-duplex printing systems.